The present invention deals with wipers.
Known wipers have a wiper arm, which is comprised of a fastening part and a hinge part connected to it, which has a wiper rod. A hook-shaped end of the wiper rod engages in a hinge box of a wiper blade, which is formed between two side walls of a central bracket, and contains a pivot pin. The hinge joint thus produced guides the wiper blade during the pivoting motion over the window. As a rule, the wiper blade has a multi-part support bracket system with subordinate brackets connected to the central bracket by means of additional pivot pins, and at least some of these subordinate brackets have claws at their ends, which secure a wiper strip on its top strip. The multi-part support bracket system and spring strips inserted into the top strip make it possible for the wiper strip to adapt to a curved windshield with a uniform contact pressure during wiping. Wipers of this kind are known, for example, from DE 37 44 237 A1. In simplified embodiments, subordinate brackets, also referred to as intermediary brackets and claw brackets, can be eliminated. In the simplest case, the central bracket itself has claws with which it holds the wiper strip.
The pivot bolt and the pivot pins are slid through bores in the side walls of partially overlapping components and are riveted at the ends. As a result, protruding rivet heads are produced on the outsides, which interrupt the airflow, disturb the visual appearance, and tend to corrode.